1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container including a beverage cylindrical member.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a beverage container including: an up-pointing drinking mouth portion that is provided on a plug body of a container main body having a sealed structure; a lid that covers the drinking mouth portion and is pivotally provided on the plug body; and a down-pointing beverage cylindrical member that has a front edge thereof communicated with the drinking mouth portion and is built into the container main body. The aforementioned beverage container has a problem of, for example, causing a content fluid to spew out of the drinking mouth portion through the beverage cylindrical member when an inner pressure of the container main body is higher than the atmospheric pressure at the time of opening the lid so as to start to drink the content fluid.
In order to solve such problem, there has been disclosed a beverage container (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345742) allowing an aeration hole thereof to be opened and closed through, for example, a pivotal motion of a lever disposed separately from a lid and a motion of a sliding member. Specifically, the aeration hole is closed, opened and then closed by manipulating the lever, thereby releasing an inner pressure and eliminating a displacement between a content fluid and air in a beverage cylindrical member, thus eliminating the splashing of the content fluid from a drinking mouth portion.
Further, there has also been disclosed a dispensing valve for packaging (U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,236) that is to be attached to an opening section of a fluid container. This valve can be turned into an opened state when deformed by, for example, squeezing the fluid container, thus allowing a content fluid to be spewed out before the corresponding valve is turned into a closed state with no pressure being applied to the fluid container any longer.